


Death

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica hated funerals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Jessica was five when Bowser, her beagle, was hit by a car in front of her house. She sat with him, crying, until he died and her Dad had to pull her away.

It was the first time she saw anyone die.

At ten, her Grandma Helen died. Grandma smoked a pack and a half a day, smelled like sweaty gym socks, and always called her Jenny. She had cancer, coughed a lot, and left Jessica her favorite ring.

Everyone came home for that and she had to share her room with two of her cousins. Aunt Martha's kids and Ronnie, the youngest, ruined her favorite doll and wet the bed. Jessica punched her in the nose for that and slept in her treehouse until they left. She wasn't the only one put out by it all. Mom spent all her time in the attic with pictures and cried a lot, Dad hid out in the workshed behind the house with a beer.

She decided she hated funerals and she never wanted to see another one again.

Then a few years after she met Sam her Dad had a heart attack. They got there too late and she said her goodbyes to cold, lifeless flesh. They ended up sitting in her old treehouse, Mom brought hot chocolate, and Sam held her while she cried.

Not too much time later, pressed against the ceiling of their place, she looked into the face of her own death and understood.

She wouldn't.


End file.
